<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold no Brief for Briefs by jimelization</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253916">Hold no Brief for Briefs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/pseuds/jimelization'>jimelization</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>W.I.T.C.H.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fun, Horny Teenagers, Love Stories, Romance, Teen Romance, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/pseuds/jimelization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-Season 1. Caleb visits Cornelia's place in order to use the luxury of her shower, but there's a surprise waiting for him there. The Earth guardian has taken the initiative to equip him with some essentials…and not so much. Before he knows it, the rebel leader finds himself the star of a fashion show. On underwear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb/Cornelia Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold no Brief for Briefs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hold no Brief for Briefs</p><p>A/N: So, this idea came to me during my afternoon nap, lol. It's a bit steamy, I guess you could say, a bit semi-erotic, but I still think we can get away with rating it T, because there will be nothing explicit. Just a little something to enjoy and laugh at, in tribute to one of my fav W.I.T.C.H couples. </p><p>Summary: Mid-Season 1. Caleb visits Cornelia's place in order to use the luxury of her shower, but there's a surprise waiting for him there. The Earth guardian has taken the initiative to equip him with some essentials…and not so much. Before he knows it, the rebel leader finds himself the star of a fashion show. On underwear.</p><p>It was a rainy Thursday evening above ''Heatherfield''. Garden Plaza, one of the most prestigious and fancy neighborhoods in the city, had the windows of its luxurious residences all lit up- alluring, cozy and beautiful against the background of the cold, wet evening. Cornelia Hale's bedroom was no exception- inside the large, stylishly decorated room, the young guardian was busy with changing the chiffon sheets of her bed.<br/>
She had just hopped out of the shower and into a pair of satin PJ. It was still early for her to sleep, but she preferred to be comfortable since she had nothing important to do. She had already finished her homework and laundry, two things which she didn't necessarily enjoy doing, and could now relax by listening to some music or watching a DVD. After all, Cornelia had the penthouse to herself.<br/>
Her baby sister Lillian was out of town with their grandmother, and their parents were out to see an opera downtown- "Maskarade" by Nielsen. It was a comedy of some sort, but of course Elizabeth and Harold preferred to go by themselves, even though they hadn't missed on inviting their daughter along, out of pure courtesy. But thankfully, for all parties, Cornelia was not at all interested. The following day was going to be a sports day in Sheffield and attendance wasn't mandatory.<br/>
Nevertheless, she and the other guardian-girls were about to meet up and head for the stadium, where the first part of the sports day was going to take place.<br/>
Hopefully the weather will vouchsafe us with less rain by morning, the blonde thought as she glanced through the window. The rain outside was threatening to turn into a storm.<br/>
Actually, if her friends hadn't all been busy tonight, Cornelia could've invited them over for a sleepover, but, unfortunately, Will was grounded with extra math work; Hay Lin and Taranee had family arrangements and Irma was just feeling a little under the weather. Probably because she had rocked a crop top outside with all these low temperatures, but Cornelia wasn't the one to judge her about choosing appearance over comfort. After all, she herself had many quotes on that.<br/>
Cornelia was just about to go to the kitchen and pour herself a glass of juice before relaxing in bed, when a violent knocking on her window startled her.<br/>
At first, she screamed: the dark silhouette on the ledge of her window was too big and threatening to be Blunk. The fact that her room was on quite a high floor didn't bring her much reassurance either. But then, as the knocking repeated itself, a lightning flashed and she recognized her mysterious visitor.<br/>
Cornelia instinctively fixed her hair with her hands as she hurried to open the window. Had she known that he would come, she would've dressed in something more...fitting.<br/>
"Caleb! What the heck are you doing, climbing all the way to the seventh floor? You're trying to kill yourself or something?"- she exclaimed reproachfully as the 16-year-old boy landed on his muddy boots, right on the pristine floor of her room.<br/>
"Sorry, I'm just...ah, crap! Hold on a minute, will you?"- and he took his wet coat off and handed it to her. Then he proceeded to taking off his boots.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I should've asked Hay Lin to call you first, but when she told me that your folks are out, I just rushed to get here."<br/>
"No problem."- Cornelia tried to hide the pink flush that had warmed her cheeks. She mentally scolded herself for not thinking of inviting Caleb over in the first place. But then again, she couldn't have known whether he's on Earth or on some mission back to the meta world. Even though they openly liked each other, they hadn't really talked about their relationship and the details around it just yet. They were just... attracted to each other in a delicate, special way. That was for sure.<br/>
"So, would you like to watch a movie or- "- the girl began saying, but Caleb was quicker to blurt:<br/>
"First thing's first, can I please use your shower? I'm in a desperate need of some hot water and soap. I smell like Blunk."<br/>
Cornelia was a little flabbergasted by his request. The whole idea of Caleb showering in her bathroom, the one in which she had just showered herself, made her feel odd. Her bathroom was a special place for her, where she did many private things, beautifying and pampering procedures to her body too. The thought of giving the rebel leader access to it somehow managed to provoke the butterflies in her stomach.<br/>
"But if that's, uhh, too inappropriate, it's no problem."- Caleb began after he received no answer for almost a minute. "I can understand, I'll just take a shower in the public- "<br/>
"No! You can totally use my bathroom!"- Cornelia exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his arm. "I was just trying to think of a nice towel to give you, but I figured it out. Get inside and get comfortable. I'll bring you a towel in a second."<br/>
Caleb nodded with that little silly grimace he often made, getting inside the spacious, soft-pink bathroom.<br/>
Everything in it, from the tile work, the colors of the shower curtains to the marble bath, sink and toilet reminded him of Cornelia's feminine, but unpredictable nature. Caleb hesitated for a moment and then left the door slightly ajar: he still needed the Earth guardian to bring him that towel. He took his shirt off and slid his glance over the many various bottles of cosmetic and washing products. The young man didn't even bother hiding the fact he was baffled by all that. Which one of all these should he use? He went to one of the racks and took a big, white round-prism shaped container in his hands:<br/>
"Caleb, that's wax. I don't suggest you use it without getting acquainted with the procedure in advance."<br/>
Caleb turned around and smiled at her sheepishly, as the blonde girl came in the bathroom behind him and left his towels on the toilet lid. Then she proceeded to explaining to Caleb which one of her cosmetic products he had to use under the shower and made sure that he is capable of starting the water on his own. He was- apparently, the months spent on Earth had already taught him a lot. Alas, as she did, Cornelia accidentally started the shower above them and the warm water rained over both of them, drenching her PJs and Caleb's pants- the last thing which he had remained in.<br/>
"Oh, swell."- the blonde hissed and screwed the antique faucets shut. "Now look what I've done. This is dry-clean only!"<br/>
Caleb could only laugh behind her, somewhat relieved that it wasn't his fault. Cornelia gave him one last smile before leaving him to shower in peace, even though she couldn't stop her eyes from sneaking a glance at the boy's muscles. God, there were many jocks in Sheffield and many boys his age that supposedly took pride in their fitness routine, but none of them were a match for the green-eyed rebel. His physique was bulky and shaped like that of a Greek god, without it being too much or comical. He was both lean and strong, he was just...perfect.<br/>
Leaving the boy to take care of his personal hygiene in privacy, Cornelia went back into her room. She had to change from her wet clothes and that was actually a welcome relief- now she actually had a proper excuse to do what she had wanted to, ever since the boy she liked had entered through her window. Being as vain as she was, Cornelia hated for him to see her in such loose, unflattering clothes.<br/>
She chose a pair of black yoga pant-like shorts and a Victoria's Secret tank top in a pale rose color. She threw over a white unzipped sweatshirt to completely the effortless flirty look she was going for. Cornelia didn't forget to brush her luscious long hair and spray on one of her favorite body sprays ''Secret Charm" too. There were a bunch of reasons for her to want to look perfect.<br/>
Cornelia took a second to listen to the water in her bathroom. Then, just as she was applying some enticing lip gloss, it crossed her mind that Caleb had nothing to wear. The clothes he had come with were in a sorry state and straight for the washing machine.<br/>
The Earth guardian headed for her parents' room and their built-in closet. Some of her father's things would have to do the job. She picked a pair of navy-blue sportswear from the bottom of Harold's wardrobe, the absence of which he would never notice and was comfortable and stretchy enough to fit Caleb. A T-shirt for him to put underneath, and she was ready to return to her room. The rebel leader would most probably soon be done anyway.<br/>
Just as she was exciting her parents' bedroom, Cornelia stopped. Of course, how she forget! It was something so essential. She had done a good hob selecting a new clean outfit for him to wear, but what was he to put underneath that pair of sport bottoms?<br/>
Socks she could take from her father's drawers, but underwear? It didn't feel nor sound right to lend him that too. Cornelia felt her pulse quickening. It was perfect timing really, because she recalled a particular talk she and Hay Lin had had in the mall, one week ago:<br/>
*Flashback*<br/>
"Yeah, Cornelia. I got some new fabrics. I have so much inspiration, apart from all of my little projects, I'll be making new outfits for Caleb as well!"- her friend exclaimed, as they took the escalator down.<br/>
Cornelia perked up as she heard Caleb's name, but was quick to fake indifference.<br/>
"Oh, that's cool, Hay Lin. He can use all the help he can get. After all, we're trying to teach him to behave like a normal American teenager while on Earth."<br/>
"Yeah, I know! He's trying so hard to impress you, though. He'll need something to wear when he asks you out on a date."- Hay Lin said slyly, making Cornelia choke on her milkshake.<br/>
"Please."- the blonde tried to hide her smile. "We're not like...dating or anything."<br/>
We aren't because he has not yet asked me out officially, she thought with irritation. I hope that happens faster, because it's so frustrating to wait!<br/>
"Sure."- Hay Lin smirked, not believing a word of that brazen lie. "But as I was saying, I have almost everything I need. I even bought this 100% cotton fabric to try to make him a few new pairs of underwear and everything. They really don't have access to good sewers on Meridian."<br/>
"Caleb doesn't have underwear?"- Cornelia raised an eyebrow, barely managing to contain her laugh.<br/>
She and the shorter girl made their way through the ground floor of the mall, carrying their bags and chatting. Hay Lin shook her head:<br/>
"No, he does have, but I think he'll benefit from a few new pairs. Good underwear is very important for boys..."- the young Air guardian blushed at that part. "I happened to stumble upon his, you know, since we do his laundry at home. His pairs are too harsh and worn out."<br/>
Cornelia thought about it for a second, before deciding:<br/>
"You're right, good quality underwear is important. I'll just go and buy him some right now."<br/>
"You're going to barge into a shop for male underwear right now?"- Hay Lin raised a brow in her turn.<br/>
"Yeah, why not? I'm a great personal shopper."- Cornelia flipped her long hair to the back. "I'll get him cute things."<br/>
"You're right, Cornelia. You and Caleb are not just dating."- the Asian girl grinned. "You're acting like a married couple!"<br/>
"Zip it, Hay Lin!"- the blonde made a face." I'd do it for anyone. I did it for Irma, remember? I found her the perfect bra, not like those old lady things she had gotten on her own. Come on, now. Let's hurry, I don't want to be late for dinner."<br/>
*end of Flashback*<br/>
Cornelia returned to reality as she got back into her room with a little smile.<br/>
This should be interesting, she thought as she laid the clothes which she had brought from her parents' room on her bed. Then she proceeded to digging though her own wardrobes, taking out the bag with the underwater she had bought for Caleb the previous week. She had already washed and dried them- seven pairs of various styles and colors; she had just forgotten about them due to her busy schedule. But now that Caleb was finishing his shower in her house, it was the perfect time to give him that gift.<br/>
The water stopped and a few seconds later, the door of the bathroom opened to reveal the wet rebel leader in his full glory: tall, toned strong body, perfect smooth skin (what did he use to epilate his chest?) and the fluffy white towel, that appeared to be a tad too small while wrapped around his waist.<br/>
Cornelia felt her breath had stopped. She fought to remove her eyes from the almost naked young man in her room and hide her blush:<br/>
"Thanks, that was refreshing. Oh, you look nice."- Caleb was apparently trying to do the same. His cheeks were already red though.<br/>
"You too."- Cornelia heard herself saying, before she violently urged herself to snap out of it. What the heck was wrong with her? Confidence was one of her strongest powers, she had to be flaunting that! Not some silly school-girl shyness:<br/>
"Caleb, I have something for you. Here, take this."-and she handed him the bag. "You'll need a pair now, anyway. But you can as well try the others too."<br/>
"Huh?"- the rebel looked confused as he glanced inside the bag. "Are these... Are these skivvies?"<br/>
"Just a few pairs of boxers and stuff."- Cornelia announced. "I picked them for you, no thanks are necessary. Come on, go and try them on!"<br/>
"What, should I model them for you?"- Caleb snickered.<br/>
Cornelia blinked, letting the suggestion sink in. It was one hell of a suggestion for sure. One that made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy yet again. Suddenly, she realized that having Caleb model underwear for her was going to be the highlight of her month.<br/>
"If you insist."- she tried to sound innocently indifferent. "I suppose that making sure that my choices fit you nicely is a generally good idea."<br/>
"I was kidding, Cornelia!"- the boy chuckled, but Cornelia was already impatient to see that idea happen.<br/>
"Come on, Caleb, put the first pair on and come back here."- she prompted him. "And I'll get some snacks for later. Come on, we have at least two more hours before my parents get back home and you have to jump out the window. Hopefully, the rain will have stopped by then too."<br/>
Caleb reasoned with himself and decided there was nothing else for him to do, but agree. And after all, what was the big deal? He was quite proud of himself and his physique. It was a result of his dedication, hard work and uneasy lifestyle, he successfully coped with. If Cornelia wanted to look at him, he didn't mind. On the contrary, he would actually get to enjoy it.<br/>
About ten minutes, when the guardian returned to her room with a tray with coke, popcorn and sandwiches, Caleb was already waiting for her in the first pair of boxers made out of gray fabric following every curve of the body, but still soft and stretchy.<br/>
Damn, the blonde thought in wonderment. I knew that Caleb is packing, but that bulge is huge...<br/>
"Caleb, my eyes are up here."- she said more to divert the attention from herself than to scold him for real. She had caught his eyes darting at her neckline.<br/>
"I could say ''right back at you'', but I won't, because I'm flattered."- the young man smirked.<br/>
Cornelia felt her cheeks burn upon hearing his audacious line, for he had obviously seen right through her lame attempt to excuse herself for gawking at him. Cornelia made a face and set the food aside. She was still too young for anything more than making out and cuddling, by her own standards. Even though she was pretty mature for her age, she had long set her borders. She wasn't planning on losing her virginity before 17.<br/>
Thankfully, Caleb was respectful. He would never attempt to, but she knew that if he did, which he undoubtedly could, by now, she wouldn't have the will or desire to resist going to the end with him.<br/>
The sexual tension between them, and their chemistry, were evident from the first days of their connection. And Cornelia wasn't a guy-crazy, thirsty type by any means. All her life her crushes had been incredibly selected. Mainly celebrities and pop icons, like Vance Michael. She was aware she attracted male glances and attention, she enjoyed being popular and beautiful, but she didn't tolerate attempts made by any guy that wanted to get closer with her. The boys at school she looked down at. Never had anyone of them ever successfully drawn her attention. That was why she was named the ''Ice Queen'' of Sheffield. She was perceived as a proud girl with a cold heart, and she was fine with that role.<br/>
But not with Caleb. With him, everything that all these girls like Alchemy and Elyon did, crushing on every guy that says two words to them, came to the surface. Only for him.<br/>
"So, I take it that you like what you see, Ms. Hale?"- Caleb brought her back to reality and flexed comically. But even by doing those silly moves he looked dashing. Little droplets from his wet chocolate locks flew against her skin as he moved.<br/>
"Yes, the boxers are pretty cool."- Cornelia teased as she seated herself on her bed, crossing her long legs in a gracious fashion.<br/>
"Can VMJ do that?'- Caleb went on, making his chest muscles dance in tact and then one after other.<br/>
Cornelia tossed her head back and laughed. It was priceless to see him like that; even though he was a brave leader of a fearsome group of rebels, the typically boyish in him came to surface when he wanted to impress her... Which he didn't really need to do, because he had already impressed her forever. With so many things. But seeing him forget about his strict and harsh, almost dark side, of a boy that war and conflict had forced to prematurely turn into a real man, did fill the Earth guardian with happiness.<br/>
When was he finally going to ask her to be his girlfriend officially? She felt like they were already connected for a lifetime, and she knew he felt so too.<br/>
"Silly me, I forget he doesn't like being called that."- Caleb said sourly.<br/>
He was doing everything to draw the attention of her wandering glance, not aware that she was, in fact, thinking about him in that same moment.<br/>
"Quit being jealous and change into the next pair, rebel-boy."- Cornelia ordered and then added. "Gray color accentuates that package of yours so much, that it puts many like Vance Michael to shame. Let's see how it looks in other colors."<br/>
That sure did scratch his ego. Soon, Cornelia got the confirmation of her initial expectations- the color played no role. In gray, black and blue he kept looking as gifted. Each time he posed in the next pair of underwear, he said something that made her laugh and turned her on twice as much. Cornelia wasn't even trying to appear reserved anymore and was openly expressing her emotions. She even gave the lion, printed on the back of the black pair, a playful smack that left Caleb in astonishment and in the bathroom for an extra five minutes.<br/>
After he managed to retrieve the control over his body, he returned from the bathroom, decked in piece number five which was, unfortunately, way too tight on him. The white pair of slim fit boxers obviously brought the tall teenager great discomfort, but Cornelia only burst out laughing:<br/>
"So funny, Cornelia, I forgot to laugh!"- Caleb growled as he headed back towards the bathroom to change again. "I'm not even going to make the comparison to express how my testicles feel right now- "<br/>
"In my defense, the salesgirl said that they should loosen up after the washing machine! Hey, maybe they just need a few more spins."<br/>
The sixth piece which he had to model was a pair of white briefs, which he didn't look too contended with. Cornelia whistled:<br/>
"Wow. Teen Idol could never."<br/>
"Are you kidding me?"- Caleb sucked his six-pack in and looked down. "This is horrendous! I have no brief for briefs!"<br/>
That line had the girl rolling on the floor from laughter. Caleb just rolled his eyes and went to change into the last pair of boxers. White with a black waistline and a blue-green crotch area.<br/>
He came out of the bathroom and put the bag with the rest of his new underwear on the bed before approaching Cornelia.<br/>
"These are my favorite."- she announced as she took a sip from her Coca-Cola. "That store so needs to have you model their goods."<br/>
Caleb just smiled and kneeled down so that he was on her level while sitting on the floor. He was suddenly so close, that Cornelia felt everything in herself tingling. Was he going to make move on her now? Was he going to ask for something...something more? She had given him all the needed signals and it was going to be her fault if that happened, but then again, she wasn't even going to try stopping him. Let the chips fall where they may, she thought as she felt herself becoming short on breath. We have such a strong connection already, anyway. A connection that so many fail to establish, even after years in a relationship.<br/>
But to her wonder, Caleb didn't crush his semi-naked body on top of hers; he didn't attempt to undress her or touch her any more than gently placing his hand on her cheek. Then he gave her one soft, tender kiss and slowly pulled back.<br/>
"Thank you, Cornelia."- he said as his green eyes shined.<br/>
"For what?"- Cornelia asked, looking back with a magnetizing look of her own. Her cornflower-blue eyes could easily enthrall him with their beauty. Beauty was, undoubtedly, one of all these qualities that attracted him to her so much. But it was not just her perfect features, appetite, slender body and long blond locks. Caleb also liked her for her strong character, her determination, confidence and hardihood...He even cherished her imperfections, because they were like a mirror for his own.<br/>
"For letting me use your shower."- the rebel leader grinned. "And of course, for the gifts. However will I pay you back for them? I'm sure you spent a pile of Earth money as usual."<br/>
"Yes, I did, but that's kind of my thing."- Cornelia tossed her hair, caressing his face and chest with it. "You said yourself they were a gift, and gifts are not supposed to be paid back for. Even if you just did with that little fashion show."-she added deviously. "So, is the topic closed?"<br/>
Caleb laughed at that:<br/>
"Only if you do a fashion show for me too someday. What was it called again, a bikini haul?"<br/>
Cornelia raised a brow and pursed her lips:<br/>
"And why should I do that?"- she teased.<br/>
"Because it's only fair. And because you'd kill it."<br/>
"We'll see."- Cornelia murmured with a smirk and snuggled in him.<br/>
Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders and handed her the remote she had pointed at.<br/>
"Soo, Cornelia-"- he trailed after a few minutes of ''Legally Blonde" playing on the TV. "About that whole ''date'' thing guys here invite girls to. What are you doing tomorrow night?"</p><p>A/N: Your dose of flirty, silly adolescence with a hint of a maturing love that promises to be special in the future. Let me know what you think. Stay safe and sat home xoxox jimelization</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>